<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the war is over and we are beginning by hmasfatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056844">the war is over and we are beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmasfatty/pseuds/hmasfatty'>hmasfatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come What May [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Trans, F/M, Female CC-2224 | Cody, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Romance, Trans CC-2224 | Cody, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmasfatty/pseuds/hmasfatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the Clone Wars abruptly ended with the mysterious death of Chancellor Palpatine and the discovery of his true agenda, Obi-Wan Kenobi spots a strangely familiar woman in a crowd. She is about to change his life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come What May [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the war is over and we are beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a trans4trans story written by a trans lover of trans people. Is it going to be perfect representation? No! Does such a thing exist? Also no! Do I hope you enjoy this anyway? Very much so!</p><p>Title, somewhat predictably, from “In Our Bedroom After The War” by Stars. Beta-read by my wonderful fiancée.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having his shields firmly up against Coruscant's bustling crowds, it was the Force signature Obi-Wan noticed first. Warm, calm, strong and achingly familiar, but with an intriguing new lightness to it. It spoke to him of endless battles, sleepless nights, heartache and loss. But also of a quiet camaraderie, of dependable companionship, of drinking tea together while they struggled with paperwork, of lightsabers returned and, Obi-Wan was certain, of a kind of love. The War had been over for five years, and Obi-Wan had not seen nor heard from his former Commander in over four. This had given him plenty of time and space to meditate on his experiences and to come to a number of conclusions which rather called in to question his continued membership of the Jedi Order. However, with the Commander off doing Force knows what (probably something terribly noble and heroic), Obi-Wan had felt no pressing need to share his revelations with the rest of the Council, and so he had remained at the Temple. In fact he was on his way there now, having stepped out to purchase some odds and ends at a shop owned by a couple of former members of the 104th. He was, if such a thing could be said of a Jedi Master, coming dangerously close to running late for a Council meeting, as he had stopped to talk with one of the proprietors of the shop about a play they had both seen last week.<br/>
But that Force presence called to him, and he stopped still, scanning the faces around him for amber eyes and a familiar scar.<br/>
Obi-Wan noted a couple of clones in the crowd around him. Plenty had settled on Coruscant after all, but neither was the one he was seeking. He felt the Force presence start to move away from him, and he followed, heedless of his responsibilities back at the temple. The crowd was thick and clones were not overly tall, so it would have been difficult to catch a glimpse of the back of his former Commander’s head, even if Obi-Wan had been sure of what it looked like these days.<br/>
Obi-Wan followed the presence for a few blocks, until it turned right into one of the new small parks which had been popping up across Coruscant over the past few years. Suddenly nervous, he almost walked past the park, seeing inside a Rodian family, a young Togrutan couple and, with their back to him, a human woman. She had dark hair, braided at the sides and pulled back into a tight, low bun. She wore low-heeled boots, black pants and a white jacket of some kind of leather. He couldn’t see the warm brown of her skin, or the amber of her eyes, and he couldn’t see if a curling scar still graced the side of her face, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the person he sought. He stepped back toward her and she spoke, her voice so familiar that he thought he would know it even when he knew nothing else,  and yet still slightly changed. It was lighter, as if the War had weighed hard on it, and higher in pitch. It was, Obi-Wan thought, beautiful.<br/>
“Hello Kenobi.” She said simply, not turning around. Of course she’d known he was following her. She’d always had excellent senses.<br/>
“Hello, my dear,” he replied, deciding to barrel through this strange stand-off the only way he knew how. Her shoulders jerked slightly, as if she was failing to suppress a laugh and he pressed his advantage. “You look lovely. May I know what I can call you?”<br/>
He was struck, suddenly, by the similarity with their first meeting. He had been presented with a command team who introduced themselves by numerical designation only, which he had grown increasingly uncomfortable with in a very short space of time. The clones were so clearly their own people, both in their personalities and in the Force. It was only the second day of their first campaign when he’d taken his Commander aside and asked about names.<br/>
She was clearly thinking about that day as well because she repeated the words she’d said then, “you can call me Cody,” as she turned to face him at last.<br/>
“Thank you, Cody. And please, do call me Obi-Wan!” He kept his eyes fixed on hers, no matter how much he longed to learn everything he could about the changes his friend had gone through. There would be time enough for all that, he hoped. He did notice that her eyes were the same - amber coloured, shrewd, kind - though the black kohl and yellow eyeshadow adorning them were new. Her scar was still present, curling its way down the left side of her face, and he found himself feeling strangely glad and fond to see it. The rest of her face was subtly changed. A little more lined, but not unexpectedly so after a hard fought war and five years of rebuilding, but also softer and more feminine. Her generous mouth was painted a warm red and he found it hard to keep his eyes off it.<br/>
He almost missed it, lost as he was in cataloguing every inch of her face, when she smiled slightly, inclined her head and said “alright, Obi-Wan.”<br/>
“Ah...yes...well,” he found himself stammering, uncharacteristically lost for words at the sound of his name in her elegant new voice, “You were obviously headed somewhere other than this charming park, have I dragged you terribly far out of your way?”<br/>
He finally gave in to temptation and raked his gaze down her body. Her build was mostly unchanged - she was still solid and sturdy, not someone he would want to meet in a hand-to-hand fight - but she had softened at the edges. She had distinct curves - a glorious roundness at her chest, a widening of her hips and a thickening of her already impressive thighs. Her shoulders were still broad, and the wide lapels of her white jacket made them seem even more so, but her skintight, black, high-collared top madee her waist seem small by comparison. A pair of tight black pants and low-heeled black boots made her legs seem like they went on forever. She had always been beautiful to him, but now she was <em>stunning</em>.<br/>
“There’s a reunion of sorts happening at that bar Rex is trying to get going down on the lower levels. You heard about his grand plans?” She smirked at him as though she could tell exactly what he was thinking. Cody had never needed the Force to be able to read a person like a piece of flimsi. <br/>
Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Yes, I believe I had heard something of the sort. Last I heard he was planning on naming it The Snekfruit Peel, of all things!””<br/>
“That was always his favourite rumour of how the war came to an end.”<br/>
“Yes, remind me of how that one goes, my dear?”<br/>
“You know perfectly well how it goes. Representative Binks, up to his usual nonsense at a rooftop gala, slips on a carelessly discarded snekfruit peel and bumps into Chancellor Palpatine.” Cody paused for a moment and they shared a moment of silence to curse the man’s name and remember their dead, as had become customary in the galaxy since the war’s end. “Palpatine is knocked off the roof and falls to his death in the depths below. When the Senate Guard go through his effects they find a red lightsaber, the Contingency Orders and all the other evidence of his wrongdoings all wrapped up in a neat little bow. The end!” She smacked her hands together as if brushing off dirt and gave him an unimpressed look. “But you knew all that already.  <em>And </em> you know that the truth is far more complicated.”<br/>
“I know, but you tell it so well. You must come and do story time at the crèche with me some time. I’m a Crèche Master now, you know.”<br/>
She smiled genuinely at that, open and lovely. “Oh that’s perfect for you. I can just see you using those famed negotiator skills to convince younglings to eat their vegetables and go down for their naps.”<br/>
Obi-Wan blushed. “Well, quite. It’s a lot of work keeping up with them, especially with two little Naberrie-Skywalkers in the mix. But I manage. Are you helping Rex with his bar or…”<br/>
“Kriff no!” she exclaimed, shaking her head emphatically. “I’m staying well away from that madness unless there are free drinks involved. I’m...I’m a nurse actually. On a neurosurgical ward on Alderaan. I spent so much time helping the vode with their...their chips that I decided I might as well get trained in it. Been doing it for three years now.”<br/>
“Oh, Cody! That’s  <em> wonderful</em>!” Obi-Wan was sure he was broadcasting all kinds of emotions into the Force and he’d never been gladder that the clones were all Force null. The Togrutan couple were certainly giving him a funny look. Though perhaps that was because he and Cody had been just standing there so long without moving to take a seat or get out of the cold. “But I’m sorry, I must be making you terribly late for your reunion. It’s just...it’s so <em>good</em> to see you.”<br/>
A hesitant look flashed across her face, and she said slowly “I see these idiots every couple of weeks really, and I hardly  <em>need</em> to learn what awful concoction Rex has managed to brew up for tonight, so if you wanted, we could…”<br/>
Obi-Wan beamed. “I would be delighted to save you from mystery drinks from unsavoury bars. Even if they are purveyed by the finest of men. There is a lovely little tea shop not far from here, or...” and now it was his turn to become hesitant, “I could show you the parts of the Temple you may not have gotten to see during the War.”<br/>
Cody’s smile was broad and her eyes gleamed. “Obi-Wan Kenobi! Are you asking me to come back to your place to see your Room of a Thousand Fountains?”<br/>
He stared at her, mouth open in what was frankly an unattractive expression of shock as she burst into a peal of laughter. She had always been funny, in a clever, wry, sometimes fatalistic way, but he didn’t think he’d ever heard her tell a bawdy joke. He supposed he  <em>had</em> been her superior officer and maybe she’d kept that kind of humour for when she was among her fellow soldiers but then again, clearly many things had changed for Cody since the end of the War, and maybe this was one of them. <br/>
Finally recovering his faculties, Obi-Wan straightened his robes and held out his hand, feigning a bravado he didn’t quite feel. “There’s far more to the Temple than just the Fountains, but we could certainly start there!”<br/>
To his immense pleasure, Cody took his proffered hand in hers (her fingernails were painted the same yellow as her eyelids, he noticed) and inclined her head at him as if to say  <em>lead the way</em>.<br/>
 <br/>
The walk to the Temple was a blur to Obi-Wan. He knows they talked - mostly gossip about what their various acquaintances had done with themselves over the past five years - but all he could really focus on was the feeling of her warm hand in his and the sense of utter <em>rightness</em> he felt in the Force at being with her like this. <br/>
 <br/>
There was an awkward moment when they reached the Temple and Obi-Wan suddenly remembered he was playing truant from a Council meeting, but luckily they met Master Fisto near the entrance (also running late) who promised to tell the Council that Obi-Wan had  <em>matters of great importance</em> he needed to attend to.<br/>
“<em>Matters of great importance</em>, am I?” Cody teased, once Master Fisto had hurried off with a lascivious wink that Obi-Wan was definitely going to get revenge for next time they sparred.<br/>
“Of course you are,” Obi-Wan replied, perhaps too honestly. It earned him a soft smile though, so he had no regrets. The two of them thoroughly explored the Temple, making sure to stay well away from the Council chambers. Far more of the Temple was open to visitors than had been before the War (especially if you were the guest of a Jedi Master), including the aforementioned Room of a Thousand Fountains. Cody was entranced by the Fountains, and Obi-Wan was entranced by her.<br/>
When she finally dragged herself away, he mustered up every last ounce of courage he could and remarked, in an offhand manner, “the refectory has caf if you never want to sleep again, but if you’re interested in something more refined, I’ve managed to get my hands on some<br/>
Zsajhira berry tea and it’s quite delicious. I know you always had a sweet tooth.”<br/>
Cody could see right through him, as always, and the smile she gave him was definitely bordering on a smirk, but she merely said “the tea sounds delightful.”<br/>
They walked towards his quarters in companionable silence. It wasn’t until they had reached the door that Cody commented “I admit I always wondered if your quarters here were as much of a disaster as your ones on board  <em>The Negotiator</em>.”<br/>
Obi-Wan blushed hotly, both because, well, his quarters  <em>were</em> something of a mess but also because  <em>she had been wondering about him</em>. About his  <em>quarters</em>. He was probably reading too much into this, but it did give him a warm feeling all over...and reminded him to tighten up his shielding. “Well wonder no longer!” he said, pushing open the door with a flourish and catching a potted plant that threatened to topple over as he entered. These were not the same quarters he’d shared with Qui-Gon and then with Anakin. These were quarters designed for a single occupant, with bedroom, kitchenette and living quarters all in one space and a small, attached fresher. So Cody was seeing the full extent of his lifestyle when she walked in the room: plants, books and teacups on every surface, the bed unmade and dishes of a very dubious age in the sink. But she’d seen worse from him, Obi-Wan reasoned with himself. She’d seen him three days sleepless, crying over lists of lost soldiers, she’d seen him a slave, she’d seen him all manner of wounded, she’d seen him <em>dead</em> and then returned to her a liar. She’d seen his quarters on board  <em>The Negotiator</em>. She could handle this. He hoped.<br/>
Obi-Wan could hardly bear to look at Cody as she picked her way across the clothes- and book-strewn floor of his quarters to the small table and chairs. She picked up the robe which lay on the closest chair and turned to him, her eyes gentle.<br/>
“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you running out of robes!” Her words were joking, but there was concern under them. He supposed that his quarters could be seen as a sign of something deeper wrong with his life - others had certainly expressed such concerns before to his face. But while his life certainly wasn’t  <em>perfect</em> by any means he was, at least, content here for now.<br/>
He was about to open his mouth to tell Cody this when she spoke again. “You haven’t asked. About...you know…” she gestured up at her face and down her body and her cheeks darkened, though her gaze was defiant.<br/>
“Did you really think that I would?” He admonished gently. “I’m thrilled for you, you’re practically glowing in the Force, but I figured you’d tell me about it when you were ready.”<br/>
Cody looked down, and when she spoke it was softer than Obi-Wan had ever heard her. “After the War, when everything came out about how and why we were made and what was done to us, a lot of the vode turned to a lot of strange osik to cope. Religions, body modifications, self-harm, substance abuse, quests. You name it, vode tried it. Still are trying it, though we try to catch the more self-destructive ones and get them to a Mind Healer when we can. Me? I just knew that I had to make myself as far as possible from what they wanted me to be. So I chose to heal, instead of to hurt. And I chose this.” <br/>
The words  <em>do you understand</em> hung in the air, unspoken, and oh, did Obi-Wan understand. He closed the space between them and slowly, giving her plenty of time to protest, gathered her into a hug. She didn’t protest, only clung tightly to him and rested her head on his shoulder.<br/>
After they had stood there for a while, wrapped up in each other, Obi-Wan said softly “I’m so glad I found you again.”<br/>
To his horror, he heard Cody’s breath hitch in a sob and he pulled back from their embrace to stare at her face. She was definitely crying, tears tracking through that beautiful eye make-up and running down her cheeks.<br/>
“I’m sorry,” she gasped. “I promised myself I wouldn’t do this.”<br/>
“What do you mean?” He asked, frantic with worry. <br/>
“You haven’t found me again, Obi-Wan! I’m not the man you left behind in the War! I’m someone new. I know you fancied him, kriff but you weren’t half obvious, but he’s not me!” Cody was pacing the small room now, frustration and anguish obvious on her face. She hadn’t been a particularly expressive person in the past, but Obi-Wan had learned how to read her well. It was strange to see such obvious emotions spilling forth from her, and stranger still that he was the cause of them.<br/>
He took a deep breath and released some of the stranglehold he held on his own emotions. “I know. Believe me I know. It may have been a long time since I was a little girl in the crèche with long braids and longer skirts, but I remember all too well what it was like to have people look at me and wish that I were someone else. That’s not what’s happening here. You’re not the same person, I can see that, I can  <em>feel </em> that, but you’re  <em>you</em>. I didn’t see your face today in the crowd, I recognised your Force signature. It was changed, certainly, but it sang to me in the same way it always has. I may have  <em>loved</em> my Commander during the War, but I’m ready to love  <em>you now</em>. If you’ll let me.”<br/>
There was a long silence, and when Obi-Wan finally dared to look at Cody again he saw that she had her hand to her mouth, tears still streaming down her face, but that her eyes glittered with something else. Finally she dropped her hand and he could see that her lips were quirked in a small smile.<br/>
“I can’t imagine you in braids.” She said finally.<br/>
Obi-Wan grinned in relief. “There are holos somewhere. I’m sure Master Jocasta would be more than happy to embarrass me by sharing them with you.”<br/>
“Another time, perhaps.” The weight of Cody’s gaze on him was almost palpable and the air in the room felt charged with electricity. She walked slowly towards him, weaving her way through the debris on his floor with ease. They met in the centre of his quarters. Somewhat conveniently, Obi-Wan’s fevered mind noted, right next to the bed. He wasn’t sure which of them made the final first move, but one second they were standing there staring at each other, and the next they were locked in a tight embrace, kissing like...well, like two people with nearly five years of absence and an entire war of longing between them. Cody felt right in his arms, more right than anything had felt in years. Her heeled boots made her slightly taller than him so he had to reach up into the kiss, but her lips were soft and warm and her breasts were pressed tight against his chest and  <em>Force</em> did it feel good. Eventually, made bold by a soft noise he’d managed to coax out of her, he pulled Cody down on to the bed. They lay there for what seemed like hours, trading lazy kisses and caresses amid their familiar, comfortable conversation.<br/>
 <br/>
Finally, Obi-Wan became vaguely aware of the passing of time and found himself saying “this is so wonderful, but it  <em>is </em> getting very late. If you’d permit me, I could borrow one of the Temple speeders and take you to Rex’s or return you to your lodgings. Or...” Buoyed by the evening they’d spent together, Obi-Wan, for once in his life, asked for what he wanted. “Or you could stay?”<br/>
Cody looked slightly startled, but it soon morphed into a pleased warmth and, to Obi-Wan’s joy, she replied “I’d like that, the staying.”<br/>
A thrill of pleasure shot through Obi-Wan at her words. (He really hoped his neighbours would forgive him the emotional deluge they were most likely being subjected to.) The only possible response he could think of was to roll over and kiss her again thoroughly while she laughed into his mouth.<br/>
 <br/>
Eventually, they got out of the bed and set about getting ready to get back into it for the night. If Obi-Wan had been worried that this would have been awkward, his concerns were soon proved thoroughly unjustified. They moved together as if they’d been doing this their whole lives, with just one notable exception. Obi-Wan loaned Cody one of his sleep shirts to wear to bed and he was about to offer the fresher as a place to change when she began to strip down in the middle of his living quarters. His mouth went dry as she bared her beautiful, scarred brown skin to him. And when she slipped on his sleep shirt, barely even glancing in his direction, as if oblivious to the reaction she was causing in him, he felt a wave of possessive pride at the image of her in his clothes.<br/>
When she finally did turn to him, it was to quip “this is a little small.”<br/>
It was entirely true. The sleep shirt was large on him, but even so it pulled on her shoulders and on her breasts in a very distracting way. Collecting himself as best he could, Obi-Wan made a brief apology and then escaped to the fresher where he could take a few deep breaths, splash some cold water on his face, and remember how to be a decent, respectful being.<br/>
Emerging from the fresher, he found Cody waiting, with an amused expression on her face, for her turn to go in and take off her make-up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he passed and then wandered around his quarters watering his plants. This was almost a meditative practice for him, so while he was aware of Cody emerging from the fresher and slipping into bed, it wasn’t until he had finished that the full impact of it hit him. She was here. With him. In his <em>bed</em>. Every iota of calm he’d managed to amass in the fresher and by watering his plants was gone in an instant the moment he laid eyes on her, barefaced, sitting up in his bed, her smooth, brown legs bare across the quilt.<br/>
“Force you’re beautiful,” he breathed. <br/>
She smiled at him, blindingly bright in the dim light of his quarters. “Come to bed, Obi-Wan.”<br/>
He quickly stripped to his underwear, deciding to forego hunting for another sleep shirt in the interests of getting into bed as quickly as possible. When he slid into bed next to her he was struck by how much warmer his bed was with her in it.<br/>
They exchanged a few more lazy kisses before Cody propped herself up on one elbow to face him, brushed some of his hair out of his eyes (“this is getting long,” she’d said earlier “I like it.”) and looked at him seriously. “I’m moving to Coruscant next month. Full time. I got a job at one of the hospitals on the upper levels, and  <em>someone</em> needs to keep an eye on Rex and...and we could keep seeing each other, if that’s allowed.” <br/>
Obi-Wan was floored. This brave, brilliant, beautiful woman - and she wanted to spend time with him! After everything! Suddenly, all his doubts, all his concerns, all his anxieties of the past five years were wiped away by a searing vision of what he had to do. <br/>
“It’s not allowed by the Jedi Order,” he said slowly. “Not what I want anyhow. But I think that chapter of my life is over now. In fact, I think it should have been over a long time ago.”<br/>
Cody stared at him, apparently speechless for possibly the first time since Obi-Wan had known her. “But...you can’t!”<br/>
Obi-Wan leaned over and placed a hand on her cheek over her scar. “My dear, I can. And I will, with or without you, my mind is quite made up, but I’d much rather do it with you.”<br/>
Cody practically launched herself at him and suddenly they were kissing again, the time for words apparently over for now. They kissed until they fell asleep, cocooned together in the messy warmth of Obi-Wan’s quarters, content in the knowledge that, come what may, they would have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used a tiny bit of Mando’a and General Star Wars Swearing in this fic. You probably all already know what it all means but just in case:<br/>Kriff: general vulgar expletive<br/>Vod(e): Mando’a for sibling(s)/comrade(s)<br/>Osik: Mando’a for dung (impolite)</p><p>Both snekfruit and Zsajhira berry tea are real Star Wars things that I found on Wookiepedia, which is a wonderful resource for someone who knew rather a lot about Star Wars about 20 years ago and has only found their way back to it quite recently. </p><p>It is very possible that I have in me a PWP sequel to this fic, because I firmly believe in trans people’s rights to fuck. I didn’t want to attach the smut to this fic, however, as I liked the mood of it as is. If I do write a continuation I’ll turn this into a series and add the fic on like that, rather than add a chapter and up the rating on this fic. Here endeth the logistics!</p><p>I had some fun making Cody and Obi-Wan in <a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/332600">the Djarn picrew</a>. <a href="https://hmasfatty.tumblr.com/post/645679942191988737/soits-possible-that-i-may-have-written-a">They can be found here</a>.</p><p>Thank you for reading! If you would like to experience more of my nonsense, feel free to follow me <a href="https://hmasfatty.tumblr.com/">on tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>